


No Escape From You

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [7]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, One Shot, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This story takes places in the Michael/Steffy crossover series between “Our Empire” and “The Other Side”.





	No Escape From You

**Author's Note:**

> Steffy’s grandmother recently passed away, and her relationship with Michael is strained because she doesn’t know how to cope.

**Distance** : Michael tried to remind himself that “I need space” didn’t mean forever, didn’t mean she wanted someone else; it only meant she had no idea how to live life – even with him by her side.  
  
 **Time** : As Steffy trembled with tears, their shouting match exhausting her of any energy she had, he had no means of comforting her as each day had only served to separate them further and further apart.  
  
 **Kiss** : Michael knew she was lost, longed to help her find her way back to him, but they were past the point of lips healing wounds – far beyond any solution they had relied on before.  
  
 **Fantasy** : There was no use in looking for love elsewhere, in entertaining the girls who offered their time anxiously to him, because every time he had a moment alone Steffy was the only thing on his mind; from her laugh to her whisper, he couldn’t imagine any woman coming close in comparison to his first love.  
  
 **Cling** : He had no idea how to react when finding her in the park, the necklace he had given her tight in her fist as she tried to casually wipe away tears; she presented a smile, pretending her pain didn’t exist, and left him with only, “I’ll see you later.”  
  
 **Party** : Maxie had convinced him it was time to up his game, proving to be a real friend in his time of self-loathing; however, the last thing he expected was Steffy fleeing at the sight of Maxie on his arm as they entered the room.  
  
 **Open** : “Make up your mind” was all Michael could tell her, point blank, as she questioned his intentions with Maxie; “all I’ve ever wanted is you” was the last proclamation to tearfully leave her glossy lips before he closed the distance between them and kissed her as though it were the first time.  
  
 **Future** : Michael remained in the shadows, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, as he listened in on the conversation nearby where Steffy made it clear Maxie was to back off her man – a small smile on his face as he recognized they were truly together again.  
  
 **Crush** : “She just needs to recognize there’s a line now” was Steffy’s simple summary of what Michael had stumbled upon; rather than question her or insist Maxie had helped, he allowed the issue to die once her lips had taken full advantage of his – still reviving him in ways she would never understand.  
  
 **Sanctuary** : Watching her sleep, her body curled to his, Michael could breathe easy once more; the world was safe and everything was in its place again.


End file.
